thedreamstonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dreamstone Transcript
Intro Narrator: Beneath the Red Planet of Doom. Beneath the Black Mountain of Viltheed. A servant of evil stirs. Zordrak, Lord of Nightmares. Zordrak: So Captain Crigg. First you've failed to complete my whirleyped on time. And then you question my plan to capture The Dreamstone. Captain Crigg: Sorry sir, I'm very sorry sir, I'm very sorry sAH!!! Zordrak: You will be taught a lesson... in obedience! Urpneys: (shocked) The Pit of No Return! Zordrak: This will end your problems... and mine! (evil chortle) There my pretties! Another tasty Urpney! Now then, Sargent Blob. Sargent Blob: Yes sir. Zordrak: You are now in charge of 'Operation Dreamstone'. There will be no delays, no excuses. Is that clear? Seagent Blob: Yes sir, right away sir. (hurrying out with the other Urpneys) Zordrak: Soon, now my Arggorbles. You will deliver my nightmares to everyone. Because 'I' will have The Dreamstone. (evil laugh) Narrator: Far from the mountains of Viltheed, through the Mist of Limbo, beyond the forest of the Wutts, is the Land of Dreams. There, above the Valley of the Noops, lives the old Dream Maker. Legend tells us that he was old, when the moon and stars were young. Every night from his castle, he sends pleasant dreams to a sleeping world, through the magical power of The Dreamstone. Rufus's Daydreaming Narrator: The Noops, are a friendly industrious people, who work hard all day. At night, they sleep peacefully, and enjoy the wonderful dreams, brought to them by The Dream Maker. Especially this Noop. (Better Than A Dream) Narrator: This Noop, called Rufus. Not only enjoys The Dream Maker's dreams at night. But his own dreams during the day. Mr. Green: Morning, Rufus. Dreaming late again? Ruus: Yes thanks, Mr Green. Mr. Green: Hmm! Trouble with that Noop is, he doesn't know when to stop dreaming. Dreams all day too. Narrator: Rufus, had not been a success as a grocer's boy. Mr Muffin: Well, Rufus? Off to your new job? Rufus: Yes, thanks, Mr. Muffin. Narrator: ...Or as a Baker's Apprentice. Mr. Muffin: Nice enough, young Noop, but always daydreaming. Utter lingo. Narrator: And now, Mr. Waks, has apprentice Rufus, to become a Candle Maker. Window Cleaner: (to his assistant) He's late for work again! Rufus: Morning. All Noops: YOUR LATE, RUFUS! Noop Worker 1: You're always late. Noop Worker 2: Very late! Noop Worker 3: Very late! Amberley: Rufus, do you know what time it is? Rufus: Aha! It is fer, Amberley. Good morning to you. Amberley: Morning to you indeed, Mr. Waks will be furious! Rufus: Morning. Noop Worker 1 and 2: Morning. Noop Worker 3: Morning. Rufus: Morning. Mr Wak: You're late again! Rufus: I'm sorry, Mr. Wak. I overslept. While I was having a really good dream. Mr. Wak: GET TO WORK! FILL A BASKET! Amberley is waiting for make her deliveries! Rufus: Yes, sir, at once! (Began throwing candles into the basket, thus leading to him daydreaming into a clown on stage, juggling candles that then became object and animals.) Amberley: Rufus. Rufus: Oh? (Rufus snapped out of it and dropped the candles onto the ground breaking them) Amberley: Rufus, look what you've done! Rufus: Well I was eh... Amberley: I'm suppose to deliver these. Rufus: Well,, here. Let me do it! Amberley: Nevermind. I'll do it! Daydreaming again! Noop Worker 3: Rufus? Cut those candles from the wrack. Rufus: Yes, sir. (Using his small sword to cut the candles from the wrack.) Ho varlet! Me thinks thy was met thy match! (Daydreams of being a musketeer) Ha ha ha ha ho ha ha ha ha! Stab stab stab ha ha ha stab ho stab stab! Scurvy vay, ho ho, hey! Taste my trusty steel! ha ha! Prepare to me, thy maker, oh! (Bumped into Mr Wak.) Mr. Wak: RUFUS! Rufus: Sorry. Mr. Wak: Umph! You! You! YOU NINCOMNOOP! You've ruined your last candle in this shop! You're a daydreamer! You're a time-waster! And you are FIRED! (Rufus bounced out of the door) Rufus: Umph umph umph umph! Meeting The Dream Maker Rufus: Three jobs in three weeks. Amberley: Honestly, Rufus, what are you going to do? Rufus: Oh, I don't know? I got about as much chance at getting a job as becoming The Dream Maker. Amberley: That's it! The Dream Maker. If you're going to be an apprentice to anyone. Perhaps it should be the Dream Maker. Rufus: Oh, it never take me on. Amberley: Why not? Dreaming is the perfect qualification. Rufus: But mine are just daydreams. Amberley: Well, it was only a suggestion. Rufus: Alright! I'll give it a try. Amberley: Bye. Let me know how you get on. (When Rufus reached the Dream Maker's castle, he knocked on the door, but suddenly, the fish barked at Rufus.) Dream Maker: Albert! Not so (?). I don't see how visitor. It's not really ferocious. He's Albert, my watchdog. Rufus: But ... But he's a fish. Dream Maker: dog fish. What can I do for you? Rufus: I am ... I - - My name is Rufus and someone suggested I should ask If you need an apprentice Dream Maker: Someone? Young Amberley, possibly? Rufus: (?) Dream Maker: Oh, this is disastrous. You failed me, Rufus. With the dreamstone go on peasant dreams, and our only against Zordrak of his nightmares. Rufus: (?) Dream Maker: (?) Rufus, that'll be an extremely difficult and a dangerous undertaking! (?) (?) Narrator: And so Rufus left the valley of the Noops resolving to redeem himself by recovering the dream stone and rescuing Amberley, who unknown to him, has been turned to stone by nightfall, he found himself in a deep forest. (?) Rufus: I've got to find my way to Viltheed. I'll never get the dreamstone back. I'll find Amberley. Poor Amberley. She'll be --. (?) Hey, get off! (?) Wutt: What have we got here? Rufus: Get your hands off of me! Wutt: We seem to have caught a trespasser. Rufus: Stand back! Whatever you are. Wutt: Now, now, came down. We're the Wutts. Rufus: Who? Wutt: No, the Wutts. We're forest folk and this is our forest. You must be Rufus. The dream Maker told us to expect you. Rufus: You know the --? Wutt: We're old friends. (?) Dream Maker: You must bring back the dreamstone, Rufus. Or happiness itself will die. Everything depends on you. (?) Wutt: You heard what the man said. Rufus: Yes. Right. I'm going to get it back. (?) Wutt: Rufus: Excuse me. Who are you? Wutt: Oh, sorry. I'm Pildit the Eighth, leader of the Wutts. How do you do? (?) Rufus:Category:Transcripts